


Worry

by Tumbledrylow



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: When Will is attacked by a rogue vampire, Jem spends all night at his side.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heronstairs2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronstairs2014/gifts).

The hunt was hellish, It was supposed to be as simple as two rough vampires which were nothing Jem and Will hadn’t handled before the thing was Jem was remotely sick when they left so there was an underlying panic in Will.

How could he focus when his love was in danger. 

Now, Will was in danger, the vampire had Will pinned and his teeth in the dark-haired boy’s neck from Will and for once using his better judgement he didn’t bite back, but they were back in Will’s room as Jem sat at Will’s bedside as he was completely unconscious and unresponsive.

Jem was holding Will’s hand and stroking it as he stares at his still form, it was always odd seeing William like this, he looked peaceful, as Jem found out it might be due to his high chance of speaking to Ella.

It hit Jem like a pile of bricks that Will might die, His snarky sardonyx parabati might die and that terrified Jem.

He lifted the younger boy’s hand and placed a kiss on it, he took the book Will had on his nightstand and started reading to him quietly.

It wasn’t until morning when Will finally stirred slightly awake to see a tense sleeping Jem at his bedside with a worn copy of a tale of two cities in his hand. Will moved his hand which was tightly clasped in Jem’s and stroked the soft shinning silver locks out of the boy’s face.

He sighed and felt a sharp pain remembering the last night, Jem had spent all night at his side the older boy deserved some rest Will rest his eyes again going back to sleep after pecking Jem’s lips, seeing it had calmed the tight position he finally felt the proper peace to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To Heronstairs2014 I'm so sorry you had to wait for this short piece of shit.


End file.
